AUNQUE PASE EL TIEMPO
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Porque aunque el tiempo pase, nunca olvidaran ese beso juntos...


**AUNQUE PASE EL TIEMPO**

Sirius era un hombre perfecto, con unos ojos que a muchas dejaban himnoptizadas al verlos, grises como la plata, cabellos negros, la mandíbula cuadrada, porte elegante, alto de cuerpo atlético y con un caminar que denotaba seguridad, todo un hombre, su perfume a eucaliptos era simplemente hermoso, era un Black perfecto, claro solo había un inconveniente era Griffindor y en su familia en la cual todos habían pertenecido a Slytherin era una deshonra. Más a Sirius no le importaba el sabia lo que quería y lucharía por ello, pasase lo que pasase. A él le gustaba marcar la diferencia y siempre la marcaba con cualquier cosa, sin embargo también le gustaba de una manera impresionante lo difícil, sin importar lo que fuera y hacia ya algún tiempo que quería a una mujer y ella no seria la primera que le dijera que no, ninguna mujer se le había negado y no iba a permitir que ella fuera la primera, eso nunca. Y así lo pensativo lo encontró su amigo James, en su sala común, sentado frente a la chimenea.

-Sirius ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto James, pasándole la mano delante de la cara para hacerlo reaccionar-

-Nada- dijo Sirius con la mirada pérdida.-

-Si no te pasara nada no tendrías esa cara de idiota- dijo James, sabiendo que eso haría reaccionar a su amigo-

-Ya, ¿que quieres? – dijo hastiado-

-Solo jugarle un para de bromas a los Slytherin- dijo con un brillo en los ojos James-

Sirius iba a decirle que no a James, pero de repente una idea paso por su mente.

-Vamos.- dijo antes de pararse y salir disparado hacia el retrato de la dama gorda-

James sonrió satisfecho.

Narcissa era una mujer simplemente hermosa, de unos preciosos ojos azules, con piel de porcelana y cabellos del color del oro, sonrisa de inocencia, una chica con apariencia de niña delicada. Nadie siquiera se imaginaba la mujer fatal que Narcissa escondía con esmero, ese era su secreto y lo utilizaba de una manera única cada vez que necesitaba algo, sin embargo Narcissa era una Black con corazón, ella sabia que podía amar pero se negaba a hacerlo, quizás y solo quizás fuera porque ya estaba enamorada, aunque ella misma tratara de negarse. Si Narcissa Black, la reina del hielo, la mujer más codiciada de todo Hogwarts estaba enamorada, pero no de cualquier hombre sino de uno imposible, uno que era casi imposible tener, casi, claro porque ningún hombre es imposible para ella.

Estaba cómodamente sentada en un sillón de cuero negro, en su sala común, frente a la chimenea, leyendo un libro con evidente aburrimiento cuando de pronto pensó que seria mejor salir a dar un paseo quizás y así lograra despejar su mente de cierto hombre que la traía loca desde hacia ya algún tiempo, así que sin esperar mas se levanto. Tenia muchas cosas en las que pensar, tal vez no fuera tan distinta a su hermana Bella, después de todo tenían una obsesión en común, Sirius Black. Narcissa sabia que si se animaba a intentar algo con su primo menor seria incesto, pero su familia ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces como para recordarlo, y que le hace una mancha más al tigre ¿no? Pero había otro problema, su primo era Griffindor, era el enemigo, se oponía a los ideales de su familia y era muy difícil de cazar…

Sirius y James ya se encontraban en frente de la lisa pared que ocultaba la entrada a la casa de Salazar Slytherin, ocultos bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James, cuando esta se abrió para dejarle el paso a algún alumno con muy poca suerte, cualquiera sabía que si los merodeadores de Hogwarts no se mostraban en el día era que alguna broma se traían entre las manos. Cuando la puerta se abrió Sirius y James vieron la figura de una hermosa mujer que salía por ella, Sirius sonrió para sus adentros era Narcissa.

En el camino los dos chicos ya tenían pensado que broma realizarían al Slytherin que se cruzara en su camino…

_**Flash back**_

James sonreía y Sirius murmuraba por lo bajo cosas inteligibles.

-Oye Sirius, ¿que es lo que estas diciendo?- Dijo James mirando a su amigo-

-Estoy tratando de pensar que broma hacer- Contesto Sirius-

-Ah pero ya pensé una…- A James le brillaban los ojos-

-Dímela- Casi ordeno Sirius- Lo siento- Murmuro al ver que su amigo lo miraba sorprendido-

-El plan este, cuando un Slytherin salga lo aturdiremos y lo encerraremos en algún aula vacía, así cuando Filch lo encuentre tendrá problemas. ¿Qué te parece?- James le contó a Sirius todo y luego espero su reacción-

-Bien pero mientras nosotros lo observamos debajo de la capa- Propuso Sirius-

-De acuerdo, pero tengo otra pregunta, Sirius, ¿De quien estas enamorado?- Pregunto James midiendo las palabras para no enojar a su amigo-

-De nadie- Dijo Sirius mirando el piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.-

James lo miro negando con la cabeza.

-Vamos, Sirius dímelo, si no importa quien sea siempre serás mi amigo y yo el tuyo- Respondió James-

-Te lo digo solo si aceptas que te enamoraste de Lily Evans- Contesto Sirius con una sonrisa burlona-

-De acuerdo, lo acepto- Dijo James dándose por vencido- Pero no se lo digas- Agrego al ver que su amigo sonreía victorioso- Te toca- Dijo, ahora sonriendo victorioso él-

-No pienses que estoy loco, y menos que me parezco a alguien de mi familia, pero me enamore de Narcissa Black- Confeso mirando nuevamente el piso-

-Lo sabía- Exclamo James- Sirius, no me mates pero te entiendo Narcissa es realmente hermosa, no te culpo- Dijo mirando a su amigo, quien le sonreía-

_**Fin Flash back**_

James sonrió debajo de la capa y le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza a Sirius, quien lo entendió de inmediato. James salio de debajo de la capa y le hablo a Narcissa.

-Hey Black ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo?- Menciono James haciendo que Narcissa se sobresaltara-

-Potter que no te enseñaron, que los sangre pura no se mezclan con los sangre sucia, mestizos y traidores a la sangre- Contesto Narcissa con su típico gesto de estar oliendo algo desagradable-

-Ha eso si pero este paseo te aseguro que te gustara.- Le contesto James haciendo que Narcissa lo mirara y luego de pensarlo le dijera-

-De acuerdo- Sonriendo-

-Bien vamos- Dijo James-

Caminaron en silencio, hasta que llegaron al tapete de Boris el Despistado y pensaron en un lugar solo para ellos, así la puerta a la sala de los menesteres se abrió, mostrando una gran sala con una chimenea y dos sillones, una mesita y un piano de cola, cosa que sorprendió a Narcissa.

-Ya vuelvo- Dijo James saliendo de la sala-

-Esta bien- murmuro Narcissa-

Así pasó casi una media hora en la que Narcissa de manera inconciente comenzó tocar el piano, era una música realmente hermosa, y Sirius que llevaba el mismo tiempo escuchándola debajo de la capa la reconoció como una de las sinfonías de Beethoven.

Cuando Sirius decidió que era un Griffindor y que tenia que hacerle honor a la valentía de su casa se mostró ante Narcissa la cual al estar tan concentrada en lo que hacia no lo vio, así que decidió hablarle…

-No sabía que tocabas sinfonías muggles- Dijo Sirius mirando con asombro a su prima-

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Contesto Narcissa al ver a su primo y más reciente obsesión frente a ella-

-Tenia que hablar contigo- respondió con simpleza Sirius- Pero no me respondiste ¿desde cuando tocas sinfonías muggles?

-Desde que aprendí a tocar el piano- respondió Narcissa con la cabeza gacha-

-Cissy tengo que decirte algo- dijo Sirius de pronto-

-Dime- le contesto Narcissa-

Durante unos cinco minutos que a ambos les parecieron horas simplemente se miraron sin decir nada, y sin atreverse a romper el contacto visual que tenían, para Sirius simplemente era perfecto poder mirarse en los ojos de ella y sentir que era su propio reflejo y a Narcissa le parecía increíble que cada vez que se mirara a los ojos de su primo se quedara himnoptizada, como una chiquilla con el juguete nuevo que tanto había anhelado.

-Te quiero Cissy- murmuro Sirius acercándose a su prima-

-Te quiero Sirius- contesto Narcissa acercándose también a su primo-

Y así en la soledad de la sala de los menesteres y con la tranquilidad de haberse confesado lo que ambos sentían se besaron, fue un beso tierno, el más tierno que Sirius haya dado y recibido, y el más tierno que Narcissa haya dado y recibido, cuando se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire Sirius pego su frente con la de Narcissa y la miro a los ojos esos ojos con los que siempre soñaba…

No necesitaron más palabras para decirse que ese beso era el primero y tal vez el último de tantos otros

Cuando el colegio acabo Narcissa estaba ya comprometida con Lucius Malfoy, mientras que Sirius estaba decidido a unirse a la Orden del Fénix, junto con James, Lily y Remus.

Cuando los Potters fueron asesinados por el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos Narcissa lloro en silencio puesto que Lily y James eran sus amigos gracias a Sirius pero lo eran, y lloro más todavía al recordar a Sirius y también al saber que él estaba destrozado por perder a las personas que más quería.

Al enterarse que Sirius estaba en azkaban por supuestamente entregar a los Potters al señor tenebroso, lloro más que nunca y fue en ese mismo instante en el que quiso dejar de ser una Black, no haberse casado nunca con Lucius Malfoy para así poder ir a ver al amor de su vida sin peligro poder estar con el y no tener que hacerse la fuerte, no tener que sentir ese arrepentimiento.

Porque aunque el tiempo pase Narcissa siempre iba a amar a Sirius y él siempre la iba a amar a ella, el recuerdo de ese primer y único beso juntos nunca lo iban a borrar de ninguno de los pensamientos de ambos.


End file.
